The Internet was developed by the United States in the late 1960s for the purpose of protecting national security in the US-USSR competitions in different fields.
Today, everyone can use a connected device to access the Internet and use the Internet as a tool for advertising and marketing, transacting virtual or physical products, operating financial resources and news media, developing education and training, as well as maintaining good human relation.
Meanwhile, more and more Internet users have sensed the importance of protecting personal contact network, privacy and private asset data. The privacy protection that can be provided to users when they use personal electronic products has also received wide attention from users and product developers. To protect personal power/rights or to protect the power/rights of members of different groups or organizations, private accounts, personal passwords and private electronic products are now widely adopted by people.
In response to the users' requirements for protecting their activities on the Internet, digital systems or hardware apparatuses that can protect consumer's or registered member's personal data have been constantly researched, developed, purchased and used by the governments, mass media and online stores.
Therefore, it has become an important issue as how to digitally verify whether the person who is currently operating online is the real owner or holder of the electronic devices used in the online operation, in order to protect consumers' and registered members' personal data.